


Hospitals Are Fun

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alphas may have cornered Peter and Stiles but they do have time for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitals Are Fun

"I swear to god if you screw this up for us, I’ll tell you something." Stiles hissed to Peter as they walked down the hallway with the lights flickering even more above them.

 

"Now why would I ever do that?" Stiles side glanced to Peter and glared with a sneer. They turned the corner and ran into the twins then they quickly turned around and then turned again as they went into a supply closet. Peter listened then covered Stiles’ mouth waiting for the two to pass by.

 

Stiles gripped Peter’s hand as he went wide eyed once he felt the other hand grip his hip. He glared as he looked to the side and made a soft noise but Peter hushed him as he lifted his shirt up and ran his hand up to Stiles chest causing him to press back into Peter groaning.

 

Peter smirked and leaned in to kiss Stiles on the neck then he sucked on the flesh to form a bruise. “We can do this now and then I can go to your room and fuck you into the bed like you want.” Stiles closed his eyes to the words and groaned more.

 

Peter smiled softly as he began to touch Stiles in the spots he knew that made the other squirm. He uncovered his mouth and Stiles panted softly as he took a deep breath. “F-Fuck…” He pressed more back into Peter, biting his lip. “If Derek or Scott found us right now. You’d be in s-so much shit.” Peter frowned then bit down on Stiles neck making him cry out gently as a soft growl escaped his throat.

 

Stiles shuddered as the growl send chills up his spine. He groaned out when he felt Peter’s other hand rub his front and he melted into his touch. “Want to say that again? Or are you so turned on you’re about to come little slut.” Peter licked the shell of Stiles’ ear as he kissed his neck then bit down on his collarbone. Stiles sucked in a breath to the bite and bit his lip to keep the groans from escaping.

 

"Y-You suck. You ass…" He moaned out softly as he moved his hips and pressed more into the hand on his front.

 

Peter tsked to him as he undid his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers; kissing his neck then biting down hard. Stiles cried this time and took another sharp breath in once he felt Peter’s hand wrap around his hard cock. “You really want to be saying those type of things to me, Stiles?” Peter growled to him as he began to pump Stiles slowly. Stiles groaned at the limit of friction that he was getting as he moved his hips to try and get more but Peter dug his nails into his hip growling. Stiles groaned at the slow pace and whimpered softly before going to try to move his hips again. “Say my name and you’ll get what you want.” Peter growled into his ear.

 

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back into Peter as the hand wrapped around his dick went faster. “P-Peter.” It was said softly and Peter smiled as he sped his hand up. He attacked Stiles neck with kisses and bites; marking the boy as his because he didn’t care if Scott or Derek smelled his scent on him.

 

It hadn’t taken that long to get Stiles a moaning mess and not moments later was when Peter felt Stiles cum into his hand. He stroked Stiles till he was done then held him close just to nuzzle into his neck and listen to his breathing. “You better c-come to my house later…”

 

Peter chuckled as he kissed his cheek. “Of course I will. I’d never would leave you so horribly unassisted in these sort of things. Besides you will have to take care of me later too.” Stiles scoffed to him as he turned to look at him before Peter kissed him deeply on the lips.


End file.
